THE NOBLE AVENGERS
by Rasha The Dark
Summary: This is a reboot of The Noble Avengers:Time and War, takes place during HALO REACH and will go into the Avengers. Jun x Female six implied. I figured it needed to be redone so I did full sum is in side.
1. Authours note

**Authors note:** Hey guys, I feel as I have come to a crossroads with this story I published it on wattpad under the user Demon_Of_Durin_89. So, this one will match as much as I love the 6 and Jun paring I think it would be even better if Noble 6 got together with two people who would complement her skills as a fighter. I apologize for everyone who like this version, but I feel as if it could do better and what better way than to restart the book from scratch.

The title will remain the same for the most part, but it will be a series of books instead of just one. This first one will follow the new storyline and plot twists and turns of the original, and before you ask. Yes, EMILE will be getting slammed around like Loki once again. A lot of people thought that was hilariously funny so that is most staying. I will be posting two to three chapters every other day, so I am sure everyone will enjoy it.

Again, I apologize to you guys for having to rewrite this story and switch somethings around.


	2. Sarah B-312

**Authors Note:** Welcome to the Noble Avengers Reboot. For those who loved the original I apologize for doing this reboot. I just felt that as is, the story wasn't going any were and Beta's who think their better than everyone else leaving nasty flames. So, I am going to turn up the heat on this work of fiction of mine. So, sit back relax and see this fiction in a new light. Alright this chapter will give you the last defining moments of Noble six on Reach. Just to give you heads up there will be many of grunts hurt for this chapter. Sorry to all you grunt fans out there. Enjoy.

 **Summary:** 2552 Planet Reach has fallen to the Covenant; Humanity's last hope are the enhanced Super Solders of the Spartan II and Spartan III projects. Knowing that Midgard is in grave danger the King of Asgard, Thor sends Noble Team to the year 2012 to prepare them for the grave threat that the Covenant poses to Earth and her people. Among the Spartans sent into the past, is the Rouge Freelancer Agent Alaska: Sarah Stark Spartan B-312. She is the last remaining Stark. Her mother Amy Stark the Alaska before her was sent on a suicide mission for Director Leonard Church, and was placed in cryo after being severely injured. After it was discovered who truly sired the last Stark. The Master Chief John 117. Sarah, now must put up with Tony Stark AKA: Ironman and keep the rest of Noble alive in a timeline that could get them killed. Another Problem is trying hard not to fall in love with the very first Avenger and predecessor to all Spartans and Freelancers alike. Captain America. What is a hyper lethal vector to do right?

 **_**  
 **Sarah's POV**

Reach, was nothing more than a bad memory as I made my final stand. Reach was the final stepping stone to Earth and all of the Spartan IIIs left on Reach to protect her were either dead or in my case soon to be. I had to be strong, we all held out if we could, but the covenant are just to strong for us to handle alone. My name is Sarah Stark, I am the last remaining Stark. My mother lays in a cryo pod, dead for all I know, so yes, I am the last Stark. The last of the Avenger legacy. I admit this is not how I thought I would ever go out, I always thought I would go out surrounded by friends, gray haired and wrinkled. I have never seen this much death, this much destruction since ONYX where the Director sent me to train. Reach was the last UNSC strong hold, and I was now her last defender. Ironic, how a Stark would go out in a suite of armor and give their lives so others may live to fight another day. I was raised on the Freelancer controlled ring world codenamed: Valhalla. I was raised by those who broke away from the covenant. I grew up playing with Uggoy, Sangheili, Kig-yar, Brutes, and Hunters as well as my mother's Freelancers. Those seem like found memories now. The friends I lost on Reach were to difficult to bare so I said fuck it. Fuck it with getting old and wrinkly! I was a goddamn Super Soldier like the Avengers Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes for fuck sake. I was going to go out an Avenger of old, guns blazing and sword wielding.

My friends and family, oh how I would miss them. I would never get to see my mother's again as she slept in her pod. My grip tightened on my pistol, I had 12 rounds left in the magazine in my left was Emile's Kuri knife. I held my pistol in place, I admit I had a good run. Hell, I fell in love, if you could imagen that. Jun, my sweet Jun. Though I know he thought of someone else when we were together. Reach the planet we tried to save would be my tomb. My mind flashed to the team that excepted me. Though not at first.

The brave and calm Commander Carter, who flew his Pelican into the side of a Covenant Scarab. Emile who with his last breath gave out the bone chilling death cry _'I'M READY, HOW ABOUT YOU?!'_

Jorge the Spartan II and gentle giant of the team that turned into a breathing death threat. Who stayed behind to destroy the Covenant Soul , someone I saw as my sister. Who excepted me for who I was raised by on ONYX. Who was killed in New Alexandra by a balmite round to the head. All of them dead, drifting in space somewhere, glassed, stabbed, or blown up. As far as I knew Jun was still alive the king of the jabber jaws and very passionate in bed. I smiled a little at that. If by some chance, he and Halsey were able to escape. Then it would be a victory.

As for me? The lone wolf of Noble team, The Freelancer of Winter, I was to meet my end here. I closed my eyes and looked at the field before me, many Spartan's blood soaked the ground. Many of them their hands still on the Covenant member they had killed. I hear the voices of Grunts heading my way, I still had my assault rifle and DMR strapped to my back. In the middle underneath, the back plate was my Katana, made of Vibranium. Though I still had my original knife in its sheath on my shoulder plat. All hope left me when I hear Elites. Being raised by them I knew they had the most honor, unlike the rest though I can't talk about the Brutes back home. They had respect, and honor unlike those in the Covenant. I prayed to god that my plan worked long enough to hold out until help arrived. Or I was in deep shit. As the enemy got closer I leaned against the wall and crouched down. I took Emile's knife and waited. I didn't have to wait long; a hoof came into my view and I slammed Emile's knife down bringing my pistol up under his chin and pulled the trigger twice. I burst out of cover and made my way to taking the high ground using the chain turret that I had placed at the side of the stairs. I opened fire cutting down as many little bastards I could. When the turret was dry, I threw it into a group of Grunts. I ran up the stairs and into another shelled out building and began to spam the enemy with grenades. That just pissed of the Sangheili heretics, and boy were they cussing me like a dog let me tell you son.

Then again, I am not the one who followed false Prophets? No was I? During my spamming with grenades I ran to the next building. It provided a little more cover than the one before and it was full of shadows. I waited pulling out my AR. I could hold out for at least a few months if I was lucky, I mean I had weapons stashed all over the area. Not to bring up the fact I pulled plenty of ammo off of fallen Marines, ODSTs, and Spartan alike. I also managed to get my hands on some plasma grenades. If I had to I, knew some Covvies who were about to get a real, bad case of blue balls. Using the shadows around me I staid hidden from my foe.

 **Third Person POV**

Time went by in a blur, days turned into a week and Noble Six Sarah-B312 held on strong. Her strategic planning had kept her alive this long. In Asgard Thor watched in interest, he had been watching Noble team most of all Sarah. He promised Tony that much. The Daughter Stark was fighting unbearable odds, her armor was all, but destroyed "Helena, how do the others fair?" he asked the goddess of their underworld

"They fair well, though are you sure this plan of yours will work?" Helena asked.

Thor looked at Helena "Of course it will, though I don't think Sarah will return with the others when they return to help Midgard." he said.

The two watched as the Spartan made her final stand, she removed her helmet the dark hair of the Starks blowing in the breeze as she used her sword to cut down enemy after enemy with her sword. Helena got ready to retrieve the young woman and send her back through time with her team.

 **Agent Carolina's PO** V

We were in the air for hours, Athena. Sarah's Forerunner AI had sent out the call for aid. Reach was falling faster than the UNSC could stop it. We were all worried, even Amy her mother worried about her daughter "Are we there yet?" Amy asked.

Maine, or Thom the former Noble six before Sarah took his place let out a sad whine "No, ma'am. We haven't." I replied, "But there are a lot of Covenant heretics amassing in one area."

I pointed the pelican to the area of the disturbance. I turned to look at Junior, the half Spartan half Sangheili son of Tucker. She looked at him "Junior, what is on the covenant battle net?"

"There is talk of a demon, wielding a sword. By the description of the fighting technique it is most likely Sarah. Because the demon is combining Sangheili and human sword fighting in her movements. They are quite captivated with it though they have orders to kill." Junior replied.

Junior was the Arbiter of Valhalla, he was more of a brother to Sarah than anyone. North looked worried for our commanding officer. Though she was younger than the rest of us, she rised through the ranks and became our leader. Though my father hated her, she was like a little sister to me and she would come to me for advice from time to time. That's what made her different from the Director she actually listened to what we had to say on things and she would put in the time and effort to make it better for all of us. We had to find her, we owed her that goddamn much. I looked at Junior "In short follow the trail of bodies." I said

"Indeed." said Wyoming with a laugh.

Sarah was as deadly as Maine, as strong willed as Texas and her mother, and was more of a leader than myself. She was our sister, our friend, our daughter in Amy's case, and a former lover in York's case. As we got closer to the area the Covenant were leaving "Junior?" I asked

"The demon is down, we have at least seven minutes to land and to see if she is alive or not. Other than that, we are going to be in the way of the glassing." Junior said.

My breath caught in my throat please let her be alive.

As we landed we ran into South's ex-boyfriend Noble Three "I guess we aren't the only ones on a one-sided rescue mission." North said.

Jun spun around aiming his sniper rifle at Junior "Whoa, easy Spartan. I am an ally." Junior said holding up his hands

"Your half human?" Jun asked

"Yes, and a friend of Sarah." Junior said, "I am the Arbiter of Valhalla."

Jun lowered his sniper rifle "Your Junior?" he asked

"I am, these are her Freelancers as I assume you are well aware of." Junior said pointing to all of us.

Jun nodded and took point "I found Emile, he has been dead for days. As for Sarah, it's safe to say she dealt the covenant a hard blow."

"We have been monitoring the battle net, even the Covenant were reluctant to kill her." I said

"Sounds like six had a party without us. Let's see if we can't see if there is any more cake." Jun said.

It wasn't long until we found her. Sarah Stark, Agent Alaska so named after her mother was down. Her armor was cracked her helmet laid not to far beside her. Plasma burns ate through the skin suit. Her breathing labored "Shit, six?!" said Noble three as he ran up to her.

Jun baseball slid beside her. Sarah's sword was put into her hands "They honored her with laying her down with her sword in her hands." Junior said "It's Sangheili way to honor someone who has fought sword with sword in battle, it's the highest honor an enemy can receive. Meaning the glassing will not touch her, they will return to lay her to rest."

Jun removed his helmet "Well, isn't that just nice of them." he said sarcastically as he reached out and touched Sarah's face.

Her hand let go of her sword and her hand latched around Jun's wrist, she was alive barely. Her eyes shot open as she looked around in a panic. Before her eyes landed on Jun "Jun?" she asked weakly.

Jun nodded and gave her a weak smile "I'm not the only one here." he replied.

Sarah looked passed him right at us "My Lancers. You came. Though I am afraid it is to late for me. Carolina, your in command now. The Covenant are on their way to Earth. Join up with the UNSC and put an end to this bloody conflict." she said weakly.

Amy walked over to her daughter and knelt down beside her "My baby, I am so proud of the woman you have become. As much as it would be an honor for the Sangheili to bury you here on Reach, you deserve more. Come on let's get you out of here and take you home to be laid to rest." Amy said.

Sarah's eyes widened as tears came to her eyes "Mamma. Your…your out of your coma?"

"I am sweetheart, and I want my daughter home when she is buried." Amy said

"No, this will be where I rest. With Kat, Carter, Emile, and Jorge. This is where we will sleep." Sarah said

"Save me from your father's stubbornness." Amy said causing Florida and Wyoming to laugh.

Sarah let out a soft laugh as blood came to her lips. Her pupils got wide as she began to shake. Her fingers curled around Jun's wrist then went limp, Sarah was gone. Just then a bright light hit the ground were Sarah lay, Jun jumping back in shock. When the light show ended Sarah, her helmet, and gear were gone. I looked at Amy "What the fuck was that?" I asked

"That…it couldn't have been. The last time the Bifrost was seen by human eyes was damn near 500 years ago." Amy said in shocked awe.

The Bifrost? What the hell was the Bifrost?! Amy sighed "As you know 500 years ago there were a group of gifted individuals. Called the Avengers, they were Earth's mightiest heroes and protectors. My ancestor as well as Sarah's was one of them. His name was Anthony Edward Stark. Or Tony as he was called he was Ironman." Amy began to explain "The Bifrost, was used by Thor prince of Asgard. It carried him freely between his realm and this one. The Bifrost could reach any where it was needed."

I looked up at the sky as we heard the glassing get closer "We will discuss this later, right now we have to leave." I said.

We all ran back to the pelican and got the hell out of dodge…

 **Asgard 2552**

The healers had done their job, and Helena hers. Broken bodies were now repaired as well as armor "I will send the daughter of Stark to Tony. The others will be with Fury." Thor said

"Brother, I do hope you know what you are doing." Loki said

"Of course, Loki I am sending them to the time when you had an invasion force attack Midgard." Thor replied.

Loki looked at his brother in horror, these Spartans could surely go toe to toe with anyone, and their armor bore the name of Thor's beloved hammer…


	3. Meeting A Legend

**Authors Note:** Here it is the next chapter Noble Team has been sent into the past into two different locations and they are about to meet the first band of people with extraordinary gifts who protect the world. Sarah will be the first when she meets her ancestor Tony Stark. Enjoy

 **Summary:** 2552 Planet Reach has fallen to the Covenant; Humanity's last hope are the enhanced Super Solders of the Spartan II and Spartan III projects. Knowing that Midgard is in grave danger the King of Asgard, Thor sends Noble Team to the year 2012 to prepare them for the grave threat that the Covenant poses to Earth and her people. Among the Spartans sent into the past, is the Rouge Freelancer Agent Alaska: Sarah Stark Spartan B-312. She is the last remaining Stark. Her mother Amy Stark the Alaska before her was sent on a suicide mission for Director Leonard Church, and was placed in cryo after being severely injured. After it was discovered who truly sired the last Stark. The Master Chief John 117. Sarah, now must put up with Tony Stark AKA: Ironman and keep the rest of Noble alive in a timeline that could get them killed. Another Problem is trying hard not to fall in love with the very first Avenger and predecessor to all Spartans and Freelancers alike. Captain America. What is a hyper lethal vector to do right?

 **Chapter 2: Meeting a Legend**

 **Asgard 2552**

Helena brought back the souls of the fallen warriors called Spartans. These 5 brave warriors at Thor's will would be sent back to the year 2012 to help prepare them for the Covenant. The mother of the youngest daughter of Stark mourned the loss of her child. Thor, bowed his head and looked at the AI that the young Stark carried "Athena, it brings a smile to my face to see that you are well." Thor said

"It is good to see you as well. Sarah, is as strong willed as the man who sired her. Though he is a decedent of Crossbones." Athena replied.

Thor nodded in agreement "Maybe she can save Crossbones from HYDRA, it is yet to be foreseen." said Helena.

The five Spartans rested their eyes closed, souls with in their bodies. The memories of their deaths fresh in their minds. They were chosen by Thor himself. He looked at Athena as Doctor Strange appeared form a past timeline at his father's request "Ah, Steven my old friend." Thor boomed

"Thor, are they ready?" asked Dr. Strange.

Thor nodded "They are, who is going where first?"

"I will take Sarah to Stark Tower then the other four to the Heilocarrier." Dr. Strange replied.

Thor nodded and looked at Sarah "She will be out for the next twenty-four hours, that should give brother Stark enough time to figure out who she is." Thor said

"Or Athena could give him a heart attack." said Loki with a mischievous grin on his face.

Thor looked at his brother and shook his head chuckling "Oh I think I will have fun with that." said Athena "Besides Sarah, can use old tech as well as this time period's tech."

Thor laughed then looked down at Sarah, as Doctor Strange took Sarah "Good luck Team of Noble, you are going to need it." Thor said.

Loki groaned "Starks descendent will most likely beat me with in an inch of my existence and I will no doubt deserve it."

 **Manhattan, New York Stark Tower Tony's POV**

" _Sir, an oddly robed dressed man just arrived with someone in armor."_ the voice of my AI Jarvis informed me.

I stopped working on my latest armor and looked up at the security footage of a man leaving. He left someone in armor, I looked at Pepper and got up and got in my current armor and went to see who this was.

When I entered the room Jarvis scanned the armor clad body _"Sir, I am picking up an AI on board."_

I got closer and leaned over "Jay, is it alive?" I asked

" _She is alive sir…that's odd. Sir, I have pulled this woman's file."_ Jarvis said

"Show me." I said

 _ **Sarah Savannah Stark**_

 _ **B-312, Noble 6 of Noble team/ Agent Alaska Project Freelancer**_

 _ **April 24**_ _ **th,**_ _ **2527**_

 _ **Manhattan, Earth**_

 _ **Mother: Amelia Breanna Stark, Former Agent Alaska Project Freelancer in a coma**_

 _ **Father: John 117 Spartan II United Nations Space Command**_

I was blown away, the woman before me was related to me! This girl from the future, what the hell was going on _"Hello, Mr. Stark. I am Forerunner AI Athena assigned to Freelancer Agent Alaska, Sarah B-312 of NOBLE team."_ came a voice

"Jay?" I asked worried

" _Sir, she means no harm."_ Jarvis

I nodded "Athena, is it?"

" _I am, do you have a question?"_ she asked

"Is this for real?" I asked

" _It is Mr. Stark. It would be a good idea for you to get her out of her armor and somewhere to sleep until she wakes up so I can explain things more in depth."_ Athena said

I began to remove her helmet and gasped. She looked like a younger version of my mother, but not quite there. Her cheekbones were higher like Peppers and her hair was darker. I helped remove the heavy armor and then "Jarvis could you please call Pepper." I asked.

I waited for Pepper as I took her into a spare room and looked at Pepper as she entered the room "What is…Oh my god. Tony lay her on the bed and I will get her into something more well…" Pepper broke off

"That isn't skin tight?" I asked

"Yes." Pepper said.

I left Pepper to change the girl as I picked up all the pieces of armor. When I got to the helmet I saw a chip and pulled it out and put on the table. Just then a beautiful woman appeared form the clear spot in the chip _"Hello Mr. Stark. This is my Holo form. This allows you to see me. I am here to assist you in understanding the young woman that is in a bed in another room. She is your descendent. She is like every Stark when it comes to the smarts and the snark, but she is selfless and self-sacrificing a trait that she gets from her father. She is a super soldier like Captain Rogers. A last line of defense against a Alien force beyond all imaginings. Sarah laid down her live getting an AI off of a UNSC ship building planet called Reach."_ Athena said.

I watched all the footage of her younger years, this girl was raised by god damn Aliens. The same ones that she had to fight only to die by. She had seen so much war, so much death. This girl was only 25 and the last thing she saw was her mother and a former lover before she died. I looked in the direction of her room. I looked at her AI. The AI had served her mother after she had built the chip that currently housed the more advanced Artificial Intelligence unit. Just then Jarvis's voice came over the speakers of the lab _"Sir, Sarah is awake."_

"Thank you, Jarvis, inform Pepper to send her down here to the lab." I said as I continued to look at her armor how could my descendent wear this god-awful armor?

 **Sarah's POV**

My head was killing me, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings. This was to low tech, way low tech. I slowly sat up, flashes of what had happened on Reach. My death. I was dead. Wasn't I? Why was I breathing? Why did I have a heart beat? I slowly stood up and went into the bathroom. I was out of my armor and into a tank top and shorts. I looked out the window and saw no pelicans, no cars that I was familiar with, nor warthogs. Hell, there was no Phantom, Spirit, Corvette, or Soul Carrier in the skies. I was quickly put on alert as a voice came over the speakers above my hear _"Good morning Ms. Stark."_ said a voice.

Spartans didn't scare, but I was still on my guard as the door opened revealing a tall lean blonde haired woman in a sharp cut business woman's skirt. She looked at me "I apologize if Jarvis, startled you." the woman said.

The woman was kind, I could just tell. I relaxed as the light bulb turned on in my head "Jarvis, was the AI of Tony Stark my great, great, great, great, to many great grandfather. This had to be my great grandmother Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. I looked at her up and down "I had a long month ma'am, I am on edge." I replied

"I would believe so." she said casually "Your AI is talking with Tony."

Athena was talking with Tony?! What the hell was she thinking? Pepper saw the look on my face "Is there something wrong?" she asked

"What is year is this?" I asked.

Pepper looked at me "2012." she said.

I looked at her "Ah, do you have anything else I could wear."

"Of course, I will be right back." Pepper said, "I am Pepper by the way."

I already knew who she was and I couldn't risk letting her know that I was related to her. Then it hit me like a blast from a fuel rod cannon, I was 500 years or so in the past. Since when was I or any Spartan for that matter capable of time travel?! As my mind raced I remembered seeing a light, a bright light the color of a rainbow. Then it hit me, it was the light from the Bifrost, the rainbow bridge. It was a gateway between the nine realms. What if it was a gateway between timelines? It would explain why I was in the year 2012 in Stark Tower, right before…Son of a bitch. The Chitari invasion! It was the first ever recorded alien attack on the earth hundreds of people hurt a couple of hundred dead. Was I sent into the past to help save the future? Was I sent into the past to get the Avengers?

Just then Pepper returned with a change of clothes. Bootcut low rise jeans, a AC/DC Highway to hell t-shirt and a pair of cowgirl black leather boots "Your about my size so these should fit you." Pepper said

"Thank you." I said.

Pepper smiled at me "Call me Pepper." she reminded me.

I nodded and said, "Then please Call me Sarah."

Pepper nodded and left the room closing the door so I could dress. All of this felt so surreal. I wish the rest of the team were here to see this. I missed them. Kat was my partner in crime, she was the Bucky to my Steve. The irony of it all. When I had finished getting dressed I left the room and met Pepper in the kitchen "Tony, is waiting for you in the lab. I will take you to him since he has asked to talk to you." said Pepper.

I nodded, this was going to be an experience for me. I mean I was about to meet a man who has been dead for damn near 500 years and I am one of the last of his bloodline and legacy. Just thinking about it made my head hurt. I followed Pepper into the lift and when we reached the floor Tony was on the doors opened "He is down the hall, he will be able to see you and open the door for you and you can see him of course." said Pepper

"Thanks Pepper." I said and walked down the hall.

The familiar music of AC/DC could be heard down the halls as Thunderstruck played. I smile came to my lips I always loved this song especially if I had a sniper rifle in my hands. I could see Athena in her Hologram state. She looked over and smiled at me and gave me a wave. Athena was the only thing close to a mother I ever had and she followed me throughout my life except when I went to ONYX to become a Spartan III only to be brought back into the Freelancers to serve a man who tried to murder my mother, because she fell in love. Tony turned down the music and looked at me a soft smile coming to his lips "You know for someone of my blood, you have shitty armor?" he asked

"Not my choice, ever since ONI took the possession of Stark Industries after my mother's 'Death' I can't even touch anything to modify my armor. Then again, they don't know I am a Stark. If they do then they would have wanted me dead so they could turn it into a weapon making plant again." I replied

"The Ark reactor, does it still run?" Tony asked

"Yep, it powers half the United States on its own." I replied.

Tony smiled and did a little happy dance, the same dance I would do when I pulled a prank on someone. Mostly Emile back on Reach when we had down time even though it wasn't much it was perfect "So, this stuff is made out of a titanium alloy and it is ridiculously heavy may I tell you." Tony pointed out

I shrugged my shoulders "ONI and their eggheads make the armor I just wear it though there are many different types of armor that a Spartan can wear I just like that combo. It was my mother's armor."

Tony nodded "Well I could find a way to make it more lightweight and easier for you to wear."

"As much as I would love that I will have to decline that offer I am one of the few that know how that system works because I made the system in it when I was in Freelancer." I explained.

I admit I hid the tech in my suit from ONI and their bullshit because I didn't want them stealing it or Athena. There was no way in HELL I would let them touch it. I was a fucking Stark not some shadow lurking bitch that stole shit from other people, well I really couldn't say that because I stole a lot of shit from ONI as a Freelancer. Tony nodded in approval "Not standard equipment for a Spartan, is it?" he asked

"Hell no." I said with a grin.

Athena looked at me as Tony handed her to me "You went through a lot kid, I am sorry about your mother too, and your team. They were the only family you really had weren't they?"

"They were. I miss them. Kat and I would always get ourselves and Thom into so much trouble in basic." I replied walking over to my armor.

Tony watched as I began to work on my Hyabusia armor. I started fixing damaged wires that weren't fix and began cleaning it before setting it and my skin suit aside "That didn't take you long at all."

"I am a Super Soldier, I can work faster though I know how you detest them. Tony, your father saw Captain Rogers as a brother more than anything and seeing Peggy who was like a sister to him just made it that much harder on him to find him. Trust me I blamed my father for what happened to my mother for the longest time. Then I found out that it was he that put her into that pod to save her life." I explained.

Tony looked at me shocked "Your 25 and you have the wisdom of an old person."

I laughed "Its who I am Tony, I can't help it."

I began to fabricate and wire a charging and changing station for my armor with help from Tony it took a whole 2 hours to complete I looked over at Tony who was being hit by Dumb-E and I couldn't help, but laugh. Athena appeared before me "Athena?" I asked

"Sarah, it has come to my attention that your not the only Spartan here. I have picked up the waypoints of Carter, Kat, Emile, and Jorge." Athena informed me

"Where are they?" Tony and I asked

"S.H.I.E.L.D has them." Said Athena.

Well that was just fucking great, Fury better not have done anything to hurt them.

 **Third person S.H.I.E.L.D Heilocarrier**

In a holding cells, out of their armor which none of the science teams could get into saying a smart AI system was protecting them laid five humanoid people. Director Fury, couldn't inform the council on this. He wanted to find out who they were first. The biggest and oldest out of the group had to be the leader he guessed. He looked in on the four men and one woman, her robotic arm had to be removed for safety reasons. Like they could get out of a shielded cell? The first one of the five woke up, he looked around and his eyes landed on Fury "Who are you and how did you get onto my ship?" he asked.

The man looked at him "I am Commander Carter UNSC, how did I get here?" he asked.

Alright this guy was the leader then "UNSC?" Fury asked

"Commander, we are in a different timeline all togeather. We cannot reveal to much of the future." said the woman as she sat down leaning against the wall

"Yeah boss." said the one who wore the skull on his visor.

The final the one Fury mistaken for as the leader just watched him curiously "Sir, if I may what year is this?" the eldest asked

"2012." Fury replied

"Sir, we come from the year 2552. We are from 540 years from the future."

"So, you are human?" Fury asked

"No, we are meat popsicles." the bonehead said

"EMILE!" Carter snapped.

Fury looked at the Commander "What you tell me won't make it to the council." said Fury

"UNSC stands for United Nations Space Command sir. We are their Spartan Super Soldiers." Carter said

"Like Captain America?" Fury asked shocked

"Same principle on the Serum but a lot harsher." Carter explained.

Fury listened to what the commander told him after he was done Fury turned to leave and said, "I need a way into your armor, someone from the outside has it locked down. We can't confirm that you aren't a threat until then."

"Get the first Spartan ever made in here and let him decide." Carter said.

That was going to be easier said than done…


	4. The First Super Soldier Captain America

**Authors Note:** Welcome to the next chapter, The others are about to meet Captain America in this chapter and it will bounce between Sarah and Steve's point of view don't worry everyone's favorite part from the original will be in the next Chapter so enjoy.

 **Summary:** 2552 Planet Reach has fallen to the Covenant; Humanity's last hope are the enhanced Super Solders of the Spartan II and Spartan III projects. Knowing that Midgard is in grave danger the King of Asgard, Thor sends Noble Team to the year 2012 to prepare them for the grave threat that the Covenant poses to Earth and her people. Among the Spartans sent into the past, is the Rouge Freelancer Agent Alaska: Sarah Stark Spartan B-312. She is the last remaining Stark. Her mother Amy Stark the Alaska before her was sent on a suicide mission for Director Leonard Church, and was placed in cryo after being severely injured. After it was discovered who truly sired the last Stark. The Master Chief John 117. Sarah, now must put up with Tony Stark AKA: Ironman and keep the rest of Noble alive in a timeline that could get them killed. Another Problem is trying hard not to fall in love with the very first Avenger and predecessor to all Spartans and Freelancers alike. Captain America. What is a hyper lethal vector to do right?

 **Chapter 3: The First Super Soldier Captain America**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Heilocarrier 1300 hours Third Person POV**

Everything on the carrier was quiet even the four members of NOBLE team who were allowed to walk around the ship. Fury deemed them safe to be let out, Kat went to the R&D and began repairing the Armor that would soon be needed again. Emile and Carter were in the training room of the carrier sparing when STRIKE team entered the room "Damn, and here I thought they were just rumors." said the blonde.

Emile and Carter stopped long enough to look at the two "Rumors?" Emile asked

"Yeah, scuttle around the carrier is that there will be a total of five Super Soldiers aboard." said the dark haired one

"Do you think its six boss?" asked Emile

"There is another one of you?" the two exclaimed.

Carter smirked "I wouldn't be shocked if she was with Tony Stark."

Emile laughed "True she is the last Stark in our time."

The two STRIKE members looked at each other "What we mean by five is that Captain America himself will be here in under an hour."

"Shut the fucking airlock." Emile said.

Carter got out of the ring "I'm Carter, that loud mouth is Emile."

"Commander Brock Rumlow STRIKE team, this is Jack Rollins." said the Dark haired male

"Wait did you say Emile?" asked Jack

"Yeah?" Carter said

"You know that is Emily in French, right?" asked Jack.

Emile flipped the three of them off as they began laughing "Six pointed out the same thing." Carter said.

Jorge entered the room "Carter, Kat has our armor up."

"Emile, let's go." Carter said.

Carter nodded his head to the two STRIKE members "Commander Rumlow, Rollins." he said

"You're lucky I don't have my knife." Emile said as he looked at the two as he passed.

Rumlow and Rollins looked at each other "This is going to be fun." said Brock

"I want to see how long Emile lasts against the Asset." Rollins said.

Brock nodded as the two went into the ring to spar.

 **Steve's POV**

Three weeks ago, if you told me I would wake almost 70 years into the future, I would have called you a fibber and hit you with my shield. As it stood here I sat on a jet on my way to a carrier that if rumor had it had four other Super Soldiers from the future of all places. Around 540 years into the future from what I caught. When the aircraft landed, we departed Phil Coulson was shadowing me as I met Doctor Bruce Banner. The Army wanted to recreate Erskine's serum and it didn't turn out the way they planed instead of using Vita-Rays they used Gamma-Rays and the result was a man with breath taking anger management issues than the man that stood before me now. He was a timid man, a little skittish. Other than that, he was a nice guy "I heard you can track the cube." I said offering him my hand

"Is that the only word on me?" he asked

"You finding the cube is the only word I care about." I replied.

Just then a woman with red hair walked over and talked to Phil "If you would excuse me I am needed on the bridge." Phil said as he walked away.

As the woman joined us she said, "You may want to go inside, it's about to get a little hard to breath."

She was stunning, not as stunning Peggy…Peggy, she was probably dead by now. Old age taking her away from me. My heart constricted Peggy, was my first and only kiss before I nose planted the plane into the ice. I couldn't hear anything Banner said, until I looked over the side and saw two large turbines coming out of the water. I let out a sigh, I owed Fury ten bucks. Though I couldn't help, but wonder about those other four Super Soldiers currently on board.

 **Sarah's POV Stuttgart, Germany**

I looked out the window of the Steigenberger, Graf Zeppelin hotel. I was to attend a charity function in Tony's stead. I looked at the dress I was to wear, it the sapphire blue brought out the color of my eyes more. I put on the dress and got my armor ready, I would have to stash it somewhere. I put on my make-up, but kept it light so I wouldn't over power the color of my eyes and dress. When I was done, I slipped on my dress, one of the workers allowed me to put my armor in the janitor's closet where I could easily get to it if I needed it. When the people began to show, I kept my eyes open searching for any problems. Just then I saw him, Loki. The man who brought an invasion force of thousands through a Manhattan wormhole in space because of a cosmic cube from hell.

I snuck into the closet and took the dress off, after going on countless undercover missions for the asshole of a Director I could change into my suit and armor faster than being in a dress. It made common sense that I wore my suit under my dress and hid the neck part by not zipping it all the way. I put on my armor "Athena, I need you to activate the active camo." I said to my mother figure.

Athena activated the active camo and I went into hiding within the people fleeing for their lives. Four familiar waypoints appeared on my HUD right above me. I couldn't help, but smile as I lay in wait to catch Loki off guard. WAY off guard.

As I waited a man stood up from the crowed of kneeling people "Not to men like you." he said

"There are no men like me." Loki replied

"There are always men like you." the man said.

Loki got a dark look in his eyes "Look to your elder people, may he serve as an example." the god said lowering his staff.

I had to do something! I drew my sword and got ready. Just as I was about to launch myself at Loki a red, white, and blue clad figure with the shield to match landed in front of the man causing the blast form the staff to hit Loki. The old man's eyes widened in shock as my heart beat picked up. It was him, the first super soldier. The forerunner to all Spartan IIs and IIIs, Captain Steven Grant Rogers. AKA: Captain America. He stood up and looked at Loki in defiance. Something in the center of my being began to stir. The fire in those baby blue eyes lit a fire of desire that swept through my body. For a man who in my time was 634 years-old. He looked damn good for his age, and that ass! I mentally slapped myself and listened in closely "You know the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everyone else. We ended up disagreeing." Cap said.

That voice…STOP IT!

Loki let out a chuckle "The Soldier, a man out of time." said Loki

"I'm not the one out of time." I said.

Loki and Cap looked around for me as the rest of Noble landed behind the people "EVERYONE CLEAR OUT NOW!" I ordered.

They took the hint and began to flee the area as Loki attacked Cap. I got involved then, I came out of active camo and slammed into Loki from behind and got into a staff/sword fight. Loki nodded in approval "You have skill." he said

"Pound it up your ass rain deer games." I growled as he sent me flying.

That ripped it "Athena, Berserker mode." I said.

Just then my coms were taken over by Tony as he came flying in to AC/DC's shoot to thrill. Tony hit Loki with his repulsers and aimed his toys at him "Make your move rain deer games." Tony said

"I fucking dare you." I snarled putting the blade of the vibranium katana at his throat as Emile, Kat, Jorge, and Carter aimed their guns "Mr. Stark." Cap said

"Captain." said Tony

"Six." Carter said

"Commander." I replied.

Once Loki was secure boarded the jet and removed my helmet "How can someone so beautiful wield a sword with such skill?" Loki asked

"Bite me asshole." I growled.

Carter and the others who knew me chuckled as Tony looked at me as if I grew another head "You were taught by Sangheili weren't you?" Loki asked.

I froze how the fuck did he know of the Sangheili?! Tony knew it was a sore subject for me as I activated my assassin energy blade and snarled into his face grabbing him by the front of his jacket _"What do you know of the Sangheili, Heretic?!"_ I demanded in Sangheili.

Loki laughed in my face until I slammed him into the nearest wall "HEY!" Cap called

"You ever bring up of how I was raised again I swear to Odin I will rip out your tongue and feed it to the Brutes." I snarled

"Oh, did you piss her." Emile said laughing as I let him go

"Six, calm down." Jorge said.

I took a seat by Kat who put an arm around me "My mother, she was the last thing I saw Kat. She is out of her coma. She watched me die." I whispered to her

"I got your back Sarah. You're like a sister to me." Kat said

"Let call it the way it is I'm Bucky and your bangled over there beside Tony." I whispered with a smirk.

Kat nodded "You did keep me out of a lot of trouble on ONYX."

The both of us looked around as thunder sounded Loki seemed to pale a bit "Where did this storm come from?" asked Natasha

"Afraid of a little lightning?" asked Cap.

Loki looked scared shitless "It's what follows I'm not to fawned of." Loki said as something hit the roof of the jet on the outside.

Tony opened up the back as someone landed at the back of the jet. It was Thor, the god of lightning and future king. Thor swung on Tony sending him into the lot of us and I landed face to face with Captain Rogers. My heart skipped a beat as the others got up Tony slammed the visor of his suit down and I looked at my helmet "Tony, we need a plan of attack." Cap said

"I have a plan…Attack." said Tony jumping out the back.

I groaned "Six, what are you doing?" Carter asked as I grabbed my helmet

"Making sure he doesn't get himself killed. I have a jet pack I can keep up; my active camo is Freelancer issued so Thor won't see me if I am needed. If Tony gets killed I won't exist." I said.

I jumped out after Tony as I put my helmet on and hit the team coms channel "Six, what you are doing is suicide." said Jorge

"Maybe, but if Tony dies I will fade from existence." I said as I hit the thrusters.

 **Steve's POV**

Who was Noble six? Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue "Cap, I would stay out of this one. That guy comes from legends, their practically gods." said Widow

"There is only one god ma'am, and I am pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." I said

"Captain, if anyone can handle those two its Six." said Carter

"Commander, with all due respect. I can't just sit by and let a lady risk her life to save Howard's son." I said

"She has that right, she is as Stark as well." Kat said.

I looked at Kat, she was a Stark "Still Howard was my friend." I said and dove out after them…


	5. Thor and Stories of missions past

**Author's Note:** Alright here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to comment, like, and follow. In this Chapter Sarah and Noble team are about to meet Thor...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Halo, Red vs Blue, or The Avengers. Halo is owned by 343 (Unfortunately not Bungie anymore.) Red vs Blue is owned by Rooster teeth, and the Avengers is owned by the man, the myth, the legend Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 4: Thor and stories of missions past.**

 **Sarah's POV**

Tony was so fucking foolish, what the hell was he thinking? I used my jetpack to make it down to the ground and used the trees as cover. I activated my active camo and moved in closer to the action. I would get involved if I have to "Commander, are you getting my feed?" I asked into the team's com channel

 _"I see it six. Stay close, but not too close."_ came my commander's cool reply

"Copy that sir, besides I don't think this fight will last long if I were to step in at the present time," I said.

Carter chuckled on the other end _"No, doubt on that six. Be careful."_ Carter said.

I turned the coms off and moved in closer Thor looked like he was about to tear Tony's head off for taking him away from Loki. As I moved closer I couldn't help, but snort a laugh "Shakespeare in the park?" Tony asked, gesturing around us "Does mother knoweth you wreath her drapes?"

 _"Oh good lord,"_ Jorge said humor in his voice as the others laughed

"I guess the Stark snark is genetic." I pointed out

" _Appears so, six. Also to give you heads up Captain Rogers is on his way down there."_ Carter said

"I'll keep that in mind," I replied.

Tony was just about to leave when Thor threw his hammer. Mjolnir, the same name our armor bared. It hit Tony sending him flying into the nearest tree. I winced at the impact "Damn, Thor is no damn slouch. Even I would have trouble taking him down." I said

" _Did you hear how hard he hit? Tony will be feeling that one in the morning."_ Emile said

"No, shit," I said.

Thor and Tony were throwing blows until Thor called in the lightning sending a bolt right at Tony. He wasn't the only one hit. I was as well, it threw me a good twenty feet back and into a tree myself _"Six? Six are you alright? Six respond!"_ Carter ordered

"I'm alright sir, just a little singed," I replied

 _"Armor powered to 400%, 300% over max power,"_ Athena said

"Holy shit, I may have figured out our suit charging problem." I joked

" _No, thanks six. I wouldn't want to become southern fried Spartan."_ Jorge said.

Steve should be arriving soon, though I don't know why. I have this strange feeling in my gut when I first laid eyes on him. I had no idea what had come over me, but what I did know. I had to concentrate on the mission at hand. Soon Steve entered throwing that iconic shield that I had always wanted to hold, but never could. I drew my sword and came out of active camo "Stand down." I said

"You know I didn't know you were here," Tony said

"She jumped right after you took off," Steve replied

"Another metal man?" Thor asked.

I growled and removed my helmet with my free hand "Do I look like a man to you?" I seethed.

Thor looked at me in shock "I mean no disrespect m'lady."

"I am far from a lady." I said, "I have been fighting in wars against a lot of shit at a young age. I have seen friends killed. I am far from a fucking lady Thor."

"And here I thought I had issues with women," Steve said

"No, you just wear a Chasity belt that's an everlast," I replied with a smirk.

By now Tony was howling with laughter along with my team as Steve turned a nice shade of pink. I knew Captain Rogers never married or had children. He died doing what he loved, which was protecting the innocent be damned with what happened after. Just like me, Kat, Carter, Jorge, and Emile. Every spartan that died for that matter. Though ONI said we never died we just went 'missing in action' Thor took a step back "You have the stance of a Sangheili, you have never encountered their kind before." Thor said

"2522, humanity has their first run in with them and the faction called the Covenant. In order to save lives, ONI ordered the start of project Orion. Though in the beginning it was started to crush the rebellion called the Insurrection. Then when they showed up obliterating billions in their Holocaust campaign looking for artifacts left by the Forerunners Spartans were deployed to face them. I was on a ring world, raised by those who were tired of the conflict. Realizing their ways were wrong. Project Freelancer was established to be an S.H.I.E.L.D to take out major threats to the UNSC and ONI, but somewhere those lines were blurred when my mother a Freelancer herself fell in love with a Spartan II. My mother until my fall on Reach was in a coma. I was raised by those that were in that faction. Sangheili most of all." I snarled "So, don't tell me any different I know we are not alone out there."

Thor lowered his hammer "You speak truly."

"I may be a Stark, but I never tell a lie it's against my codes of honor." I said walking over to my helmet "Spartans and Freelancers are all the same. We don't retire until we are dead."

 **Steve's POV**

I watched as the younger Stark, who had yet to be born put her helmet back on. How many did she lose? How many people close to her died? In a lot of ways, she reminded me of me. I looked at Thor who had a look of sadness in his eyes "I have seen the footage. The others in the jet. She watched as each one of them fell and couldn't do a thing to stop it." Tony said as he flew back to the jet.

Thor and I looked at each other "Then how are they alive?" I asked

"Someone wanted them to learn something. Something that could help them turn the tide of the war perhaps." Thor said as we too made our way back to the jet.

Upon arrival Emile had Loki sitting back in his seat a shotgun pointed to his face and Sarah passed out on the floor "She must still be recovering." Kat said

"Is she alright?" I asked

"She isn't wrong, we were all dead at one point. How and why we are alive is even my guess." Kat replied

"Someone wants to teach us something," Carter said.

Jorge had picked Sarah up and placed her in a seat and began to check over her "Athena?" Jorge asked

"She is stable Noble 5, though she is overstressed is all. And that lightning bolt didn't help matters." said a voice

"What was that?" I asked

"The closest thing Athena has had to a mother." Tony said, "Athena, are you alright?"

"I am fine Tony. Though her armor can possibly run a year or two without a recharge." the voice said.

Tony pulled something out of the back of her helmet "You sure?" he asked.

Just then a woman appeared dressed in ancient Greek clothing "I am fine Tony." she said before turning to the others "Hello Noble."

"Athena." the others replied.

The woman turned her attention to Thor and me next "Hello Thor, Captain." she said.

Thor looked at her in wonder "A Forerunner construct. How did you end up in her hands?" Thor asked

"I beg your pardon?" I asked

"Constructs such as Athena are guardians. They can only be given to reclaimers. Those who have a specific code within their DNA." Thor explained

"Sarah is a reclaimer," Athena replied.

Thor's eyes widened "Then she is to be protected."

"What is a reclaimer?" asked Natasha

"Someone with the DNA code chose by the forerunners. Those who will rise to claim the mantel of responsibility in the Universe." Kat explained

"You are well versed." said Thor

"She and Sarah hack into ONI secure files all the time. Kat, just to annoy them. Sarah information on the bastard that almost killed her mother." Carter said.

I looked at Sarah "She's been through so, much bullshit in her life that I am shocked she is still sane." said Emile.

Carter looked at me "What's on your mind Captain?"

"Sir, with all do respect. I feel a connection to her. We both lost much in wars that we both fought." I said

"James Buchanan Barnes," Kat said

"Sarah is the Bucky to Kat's Steve per say. The two were inseparable on ONYX where all IIIs are trained. When she joined Noble on Reach. I had to do all in my power to keep them both out of trouble. Sarah butted heads with Halsey a lot." Carter said smiling slightly at the memory

"Halsey?" I asked

"She is the one who replicated Erskine's formula and perfected it," Jorge said.

I looked at Jorge, Erskine's formula was perfected and created these Spartans? They were just like me in a lot of ways "In a lot of ways Cap, your not only the first Avenger your also the first Spartan II." said a voice causing me to jump slightly

"You're quiet," I remarked

"Have to be. I may be a Spartan, but I am also a Freelancer. Assassins and Spies for lack of a better word. I am just a hacker on the side and usually come up with ideas that I have to write down and secure it Athena's files so ONI doesn't try to make them. Don't want any bad babies going around." Sarah said with a shrug "Happened to Howard in 1946."

"You could have come up with something to end the war?" Carter asked

"Most yes, but it won't solve anything. The Stark's got out of the weapons business with Tony. Why should I or my mother be the ones to take it back. One of the many reasons ONI took Stark Industries from the Stark's to start with. My grandparents refused to turn it back to designing weapons. So, ONI sent someone to kill them." Sarah said

"I am hating this ONI more and more kid," Tony said

"Office of naval intelligence a contradiction in terms." she replied causing her team to laugh,"I swear on Reach they would send us out on missions just to find their intelligence."

Carter nodded "Hey Commander remember when we were in the mountains and the heating regulator went out in Emile's suit?" Kat asked trying not to laugh

"Oh, this I have to hear," Tony said.

I raised my brow wanting to hear about it too, even Loki perked up at the thought of a story. Sarah was trying hard not to laugh "Don't you dare." Emile warned

"Oh, hush Emily," Sarah said.

Carter busted out laughing as Emile flipped Sarah off "Sorry, not my type." she said.

Tony fell over "Cap, we are about 40 minutes away from base." said Natasha

"Alright," I said as I waited for someone to begin

"Athena, bring up the Titan mountains on Reach before the Covenant heretics remodeled it," Sarah said.

Athena brought up a beautiful mountain range its highest peak was about half the size of Mt. Everest. It was breathtaking "Reach, was beautiful." Tony said

"It was before its rivers, lakes, streams, and oceans turned red in blood," Sarah said

"You paint a pretty picture." said Emile.

Sarah removed her helmet and looked at Carter "So, we were out looking for a high ranked ONI intelligence officer who had gone missing in this area. Well, before we headed out the commander here, gives us all orders to make sure our suit's temperature regulators work. We all check our regulators and head out. About a day into the mission Bonehead over there says he is having an issue with his suit." Sarah says looking at Emile a sultry smile curving to those perfect lips...Wait perfect lips? I was WAY too old for her. She was way younger than I by about 500 years!


	6. Loki's evil plans and Brock Rumlow

**Author's Note:** Alright here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy. In this chapter Noble and the soon to be assembled Avengers discuss Loki.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Halo, Red vs Blue, or The Avengers. Halo is owned by 343 (Unfortunately not Bungie anymore.) Red vs Blue is owned by Rooster teeth, and the Avengers is owned by the man, the myth, the legend Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 5: Loki's evil plans and Brock Rumlow**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

As soon as Noble, Ironman, Thor, Widow, and Cap returned to the carrier Sarah felt uneasy. She was about to me Director Fury. A man in all black leather and an eye patch like some damn pirate of modern times. No one in their time line wore a fucking eye patch York never did. As they made their way to the bridge Deputy Director Hill stopped her "You are to surrender your armor." she said

"How about go fuck yourself because I have it rigged to melt if anyone other than UNSC personal touch it." Sarah growled out, "This isn't from your time and you shouldn't be fucking with it to start with."

Hill shot her a look and reached for her side arm. Sarah had caught the movement drew her sword and had the tip of it at Hill's throat before she could even pull the pistol "I am much faster than you are. I have two different versions of super soldier serum coursing through my body. Do you really want to fuck with me Miss Hill, because I promise you. You will lose your head before you pull that pistol." she growled

"Sarah stand down." Commander Carter said

"No, I am letting it be known now. If anyone so much as touches this armor or any of yours which I have a feeling they have. I will kill the one or ones touching it. Am I clear?" she asked Hill

"I believe you have made your point Miss. Stark. Hill do as she says, she is on a whole other level than anyone here." said a voice

"Director Nicolas Joseph Fury I presume?" she asked sheathing her katana

"I am and call me Nick or Fury don't bring my middle name into a sentence again." Fury said.

Sarah as the Fury pointed to a secure room "Leave your armor in there. No one will mess with it."

 **Sarah's P.O.V**

Hill shot me one last dirty look over her shoulder as Noble and I went to remove our armor "Athena do you think you can get into their systems and make sure this room is locked down?" I asked

"Of course Sarah, I can easily...interesting it would seem Tony has the same thoughts in mind about your armor as you do." said Athena

"Great minds think alike I guess," I replied as I removed my chest plate.

Jorge and the others had their armor off as soon as I did. Our skin suits were still on, but the combat pants and boots helped us feel more comfortable as we left the room. My Katana resting on my hip while I was out of my armor. One could never be too careful about protection. When we stepped onto the bridge I place Athena's holo projector on the table and inserted her chip Banner looked a little nervous as for Hill she acted as if I placed a bomb at the table. I rolled my eyes and sat down "Athena, you may want to be out in the open for this because the DD thinks I just placed a bomb on the table." I said.

Athena started out as a soft sky blue glowing orb before she began to take shape causing gasps of awe around us. Athena opened her eyes and looked around the room "Greetings, I am Athena." said my AI partner, "I am Sarah Stark, Spartan B-312's AI partner, and protector."

"Amazing." said Banner

"I will lend my assistance in any way I can, but I can not tell you of events that have already happened in our timeline." said Athena

"Fair enough," Steve said

"On the contrary Captain Rogers, your fate is already connected to those who are in this room. Some more so than others." Athena said as she winked at the captain causing him to blush

"Athena can we stay on topic here without you trying to give the poor man a heart attack," I said amused

"Of course," Athena said.

Director Fury was below with Loki as I watched with the others on the screens before us. Everyone hanging on Loki's every word _"And the soldiers from another time who had failed their own missions in life."_ Loki said

I gripped the handle of my katana a little tighter "He loves to hear himself talk doesn't he?" Emile asked his dark eyes growing darker with hatred for the younger prince of Asgard

 **"Maybe I should go down there and cut out his tongue so, his words won't drip with poison,"** I growled in Sanghilie

"Ah, six you're doing the whole split lip speech thing again," Emile said causing me to snarl at him

"Emile don't provoke her any further than she already is," Carter warned.

I stood up from my seat "Where are you going?" Hill demanded

"To blow off some steam before someone gets hurt and that someone being Emily," I said.

 **Steve's P.O.V.**

Jorge shot a glare at Emile "You love to hang that word over her head don't you?" he growled out getting up to leave

"Emile you need to knock your shit off." said Kat

"Well not my fault that I don't understand Covvie." said Emile

"Hold your tongue, you have done enough damage to her. Or have you forgotten she was raised by those who wanted to amend their mistakes." Thor said.

I stayed quiet "Something on your mind Captain?" asked the AI woman before me as Banner shook his head

"Just wanting to know where she gets her temper is all, I knew Howard Stark and he didn't have that temper," I said.

The AI laughed "No she gets her temper from her father, who's ancestor is on this ship as we speak." Athena said.

Soon Tony joined us as Fury looked around "Where is Miss. Stark and Jorge?" asked Fury

"Emile fired off his mouth when Sarah started speaking in an Alien language something about the split lip. Apparently, she was raised by them," said Hill

"Athena care to explain?" Tony asked

"Of Course Mr. Stark. This is the reason Noble was sent here, to begin with." Athena said, "But nothing leaves this room."

A hologram of two armor clad Spartans appeared "Sarah, was born in a time of war, where children were brought in and made into soldiers. These are Sarah's parents. The woman in the white armor is Amy Stark. A freelancer, similar to your black widow, if she was given Erskine's serum." Athena said

"That's a spooky thought," Tony said looking at Natasha

"The one in the green is The Master Chief Petty Officer, John 117. Who is descended from this man." Athena said pulling up an S.H.I.E.L.D file belonging to one Brock Rumlow.

Emile whistled "Rumlows are known for their toughness and their grit combined that with the snark and smarts of a Stark, you have a Super-soldier who has no equal." Emile stated

"Considering Rumlow means that they are the incarnation of Law." said Natasha

"Shit, we ran into him." said Carter

"Your right, if he sets off six just right...oh, man I would love to be a witness to that fight," Emile said

"I am starting to see why she doesn't like you." I pointed out

"Oh, come on. Everyone knows Brock Rumlow's reputation of being unbeatable. I wanna see if he can beat his own descendant who mind you is genetically superior to he is." said Emile.

I wanted to punch this spartan right in the mouth as Athena shook her. Kat left with Stark and Banner to help track the cube, while I went to look for Sarah.

Sarah's P.O.V.

I was on my sixth punching bag when Jorge found me. S.T.R.I.K.E team had all but stayed out of my way for the exception of one man Brock Rumlow. He was watching in amusement of the destruction of the punching bags "I think you have killed enough." said Jorge

"Sorry big man, if I don't vent I become unfocused and that's the last thing we need. I have already died once I don't plan to do it again for a while." I said as I set another up.

Jorge took it from me "Mat now." he growled

"Remember what happened last time someone told me to fight on the mat," I said.

Jorge looked at Brock and went wide eyed as Brock arched a brow "What are you looking at?" he asked.

That was the first time I heard that man speak and I froze up like a little kid. He sounded just like my father. Jorge shook his head "Now I know where you and your father get your mean streak from." Jorge said

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Rumlow and I said at once before we looked at each other.

Jorge was the only person other than the other Spartan IIs and my mother ever to see my father's face Jorge looked between us and shook his head and began to leave "Now you hold on there!" Brock said

"Jorge get back here and explain!" I called after him before following.

Apparently what Jorge had said and acted caught everyone's attention even Rumlow's as we followed him out of the gym to find the Commander, Cap, and Emile...I swung my fist connecting with Emile's jaw with such force it sent him flying three feet back "Holy cow." said Cap

"Feel better six?" Carter asked amused before looking at Rumlow, "Commander Rumlow." nodding his head

"Commander Carter," Rumlow said in kind

"I take it you figured it out, Jorge?" Carter asked

"Figured what out, sir?" I asked

"Sarah I am one of the few who knows what your father looks like. I trained with him on Reach," said Jorge

"Your point?" Rumlow asked crossing his arms over his chest

"He even sounds like him." Carter pointed out

"Without the helmet," Emile said holding his jaw

"WHO!?" Rumlow and I all but bellowed

"Yep, they are related," Emile said walking away

"Your father is his." Carter pointed at Rumlow, "Decedent."

"I am related to her?" Rumlow asked shocked

"You would be correct Commander Rumlow." said Athena over head.

"Athena where are you?" I asked

"All over the ship, Director Fury asked for my input on the systems since there have been some problems." said Athena

"Next he is going to want holo emitters." I sighed out

"Friend of yours?" Rumlow asked

" The closest thing I have or had to a mother while mine was in a coma because she broke some damn stupid asinine rule," I said as Cap handed Athena's chip and portable emitter to me.

As soon as our fingers brushed against the other I felt heat flood my entire body "Thank you, Captain." I said

"Ma'am." he said nodding

"Drop the ma'am it's Sarah," I said walking off to find Kat.

Carter's P.O.V.

I looked at Commander Rumlow who was smirking and shaking his head "Don't get too happy she's part Stark." I said.

The look on Brock Rumlow's face was priceless...


	7. Noble 6 Vs Captian America

**Author's Note:** Alright here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy. In this chapter, Rumlow gets a glimpse at what his decedent is capable of in a fight.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Halo, Red vs Blue, or The Avengers. Halo is owned by 343 (Unfortunately not Bungie anymore.) Red vs Blue is owned by Rooster teeth, and the Avengers is owned by the man, the myth, the legend Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 6: Captain America Vs Noble Six**

Third Person P.O.V

Brock Rumlow couldn't believe that the young woman who had walked away was not only his decedent, but Tony's as well "Well shit." he said as he followed close behind her

"Sarah you can't keep that anger bottled up." he called after her.

She stopped "And what would you suggest Commander?" she asked looking at him

"Find someone equal to your fighting ability." he said

"Bad idea." said Carter

"I broke a team mates ribs the last time I was like this." she informed him

"Alright someone with advanced healing." he replied with a shrug

"Who do you expect me to fight? Thor is a damn god our armor is named after his hammer, Hulk is a hell no because the angrier he gets the stronger he gets..." Sarah stopped and looked at Rumlow "Oh hell no. I am not fighting him."

"He is your only option." he said, "Plus he can learn something new."

"Are you trying to get him killed?" Sarah asked.

Brock shook his head "I am sure you can control that temper and work it out slowly." he said turning around facing Captain America, "Would you be kind to help her out. No shields or swords just limbs."

"Sure." Captain America said shocking everyone.

Brock nodded and walked back into the training room "Are you sure about this Brock?" asked Jack

"I want to see what she's got." he replied coolly.

Sarah's P.O.V.

I was going to fight Captain Fucking America?! This is not how I planned my first time with him. Sure being a Rumlow and a Stark my mind was in the gutter, but I had to concentrate on the task at hand. I had to get my anger under control before I hurt someone. I walked to the training mat and pulled my boots off and socks. My boots alone could do damage to someone. I looked at Steve as he joined us still in his spangly outfit. He was sizing me up coming up with an attack plan. He was schooled in vintage warfare while I was well versed in new school warfare.

I stood on the opposite side of the mat as he stepped onto it. I watched him closely watching his every move. He put his hands up in a boxer's stance. Of course, he would box he didn't know anything else, I settled into a similar stance. We circled each other before striking out at the other we both ducked or jumped back at the right time. Steve had the reach so, I ducked. I turned around and grabbed a hold of his arm and twisted it behind his well toned...GOD DAMN IT SARAH!

I scolded myself as he reversed it on me "Holy hell he is matching her move for move." Emile said.

That ripped it! I tore away from Steve's hold and did a hand spring landing in a crouch behind him landing in a Sanghilie hand to hand style that they never used in the covenant. Thor watched in amazement as Fury and Hill walked in to watch the show with Natasha in tow. Steve swung and I dodge left then right then left again jumping over him in a wide arch landing with the grace of a dancer. Rumlow looked on impressed that I could out move the famed and legendary Captain America "This is where she gets dangerous." Jorge said.

I lashed out with a series of punches which he dodged, so I faked a left round house and went with a right only to be caught. He held my leg so, I threw a punch which he caught. I swung my body and caught him on the side of the face with my left foot. Knocking him to the ground "SHIT!" said Natasha.

I popped up back onto my feet and looked at Steve who was looking at me in awe "That was some bad ass shit right there." Jack Rollins exclaimed.

I walked over and held out my hand and Steve took it and I helped him back up "That was...unexpected." he said

"You only know so, much Captain. We learn just about every form of combat there is. Freelancers anyway. That is why I am the most lethal out of NOBLE." I said

"I'll keep that in mind." he said.

Steve's P.O.V.

She put me on my backside. I have never seen anyone fight like that "Commander Rumlow?" Fury asked looking at the man who organized the fight

"Director she is, even more, deadlier than any S.T.R.I.K.E member that is for damn sure. She used fighting styles I have never seen before." he said, "To see her take on the Captain like that makes me wish I sold tickets."

Sarah laughed at that a genuine laugh "You should have seen the fight I got into with my father." she said, "They had to use a can opener to get that armor off."

Jorge chuckled "No doubt she has the temper that Rumlow's are known for."

Sarah looked at Jorge "As true as that maybe, Stark's can blow up at someone too." she said.

I saw what Howard did to a General back in 43, so I could testify to that "I can verify that though it would take a lot to set one off." I said

"Howard?" she asked

"Yes, ma'am in 43 about a week after I rescued the 107th we were deployed to Russia. One of the Generals though I forgot his name used one of Howard's weapons Midnight Oil I think. Caused all the Russians to turn on each other. It wasn't nice to look at." I said, "Howard, went off and punched said General. Broke his nose too."

Commander Rumlow looked impressed at that "As true as that is Sarah has a short fuse." the blonde standing beside Rumlow countered

"Let me give you a bit of background sometime you'll understand why." she said leaving the room.

Sarah's P.O.V.

I joined Kat, Tony, and Banner in the labs "Find anything yet?" I asked

"About time you joined the party." said Tony glancing up

"Well next to Kat I am probably the only one here who can use this out dated...no offense. Crap." I replied realizing I left my Katana back in the training room.

Kat looked over her shoulder "You forgot something six." Jorge said from behind me.

I turned to see him holding my Katana "I swear if I would forget my head if it wasn't attached to my shoulders." I said taking it from Jorge, "Thanks, big guy."

"You're welcome, though I had to take it from Commander Rumlow before he hurt himself with it." said Jorge.

I froze and Kat made the 'Oh shit' face as I looked at the biggest member of NOBLE. I let out a sigh and went back to work listening to Tony talking about Stark Tower. That was until I heard a zap and a "HEY!"

I looked up from my work and looked over at Kat as Cap, started to grill Tony for doing something so, stupid that could endanger everyone on the carrier. I sighed and stepped out of the room to calm down before I started knocking heads together. I was halfway down the hall when I heard someone behind me "What can I help you with Captain?" I asked

"How did you know it was me?" he asked

"I know how you walk, you should seriously work on your stealth, though I understand that you are still getting used to the fact that you are in a whole other time," I explained as he fell into step beside me.

He nodded "Something about what Tony said doesn't sit well with me." he said

"I don't blame you. S.H.I.E.L.D is a lot like ONI in some ways. Although I would suspect that if I was hiding anything it would be behind a big thick door that I am sure not even Athena or Kat could open without triggering some kind of alarm." I said, "That is how S.H.I.E.L.D differs from ONI."

Steve nodded his head as I stopped outside of a big thick door "If I was a dirty secret I would most likely hide behind that door right there." I said as Steve pulled open the doors.

We walked into the room and looked around, trying to see anything out of place. I looked up at a catwalk and began to climb up and walked over to a case. I opened it and saw a HYDRA weapon from the 1940s the same used against Captain America and his Howling Commandos "So, this is what they want the Tesseract back for." Steve growled in anger.

Which I had to admit was hot. I closed my eyes "Not just sustaining energy, but as a weapon that can level a planet if they wanted." I pointed out.

If ONI ever got something in their hands with that kind of power everyone would be fucked...


End file.
